Etreinte
by Statue de Sel
Summary: Un matin au réveil... EdXRoy, pas de lemon


_Ouahou… une vieille fanfic… Bah, c'est à ça que sert ce compte, de toutes façons : un lieu d'archivage. Ceci dit, moi, personnellement, je l'aime bien, cette petite fic. Sans prétention, juste un instant de décrit et quelques maladresses… Alala, que de souvenirs…_

_Dans touts les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et, mais même si cette fanfic n'est pas toute récente, votre avis me ferait néanmoins extrêmement plaisir. A vous de voir, ensuite, si vous allez cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche…_

Le réveil sonna, déchirant le silence de la chambre où Ed et Roy dormaient paisiblement. Alors que ce dernier s'extirpait de l'étreinte de son amant, celui-ci étouffa un grognement et se cacha sous l'oreiller. Roy soupira : Ed avait toujours les plus grandes difficultés à émerger. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, mais il avait eu 9 ans de plus pour s'habituer.

Songeant qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit obligé de revenir le réveiller plus tard, Mustang prit la direction de la salle de bain, attrapant négligemment son uniforme qu'il avait non moins négligemment balancé sur une chaise.

Nouveau soupir. Leur maison était vraiment en bordel. Mais bon, vu qu 'aucun des deux n'était naturellement ordonné…La visite hebdomadaire d'une femme ne ménage ne suffisait plus à maintenir l'illusion de l'ordre.

C'est en songeant à une manière diplomatique d'inculquer à Ed des préceptes aussi élémentaires que ne pas balancer ses affaires quelques part, mais de les ranger à leur place après leur utilisations qu'il revint dans leur chambre après s'être rasé et habillé.

Surprise : Ed s'était extirpé du lit tout seul et était en train de se battre avec les boutons de son uniforme, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. Roy le regarda pensivement, songeant que ce n'était peut être pas à lui de conseiller à Ed d'être ordonné, sachant que ce serait une manière déplacée de suivre l'adage : faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais, et que, Ed étant Ed, il le lui ferait bien remarquer et il n'aurait pas tort.

Ed lui tournait le dos et n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Mustang le détailla à travers l'uniforme et, prit d'une impulsion subite, il s'approcha doucement, et emprisonna le corps d'Ed dans ses bras. Là, il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux.

Ni lui ni son amant n'étaient très démonstratifs en matière de tendresse, et si cela convenait à Mustang, il lui arrivait pourtant de ressentir, parfois, le désir brusque de serrer l'Alchimiste d'Acier contre lui. Comme ça, simplement. Rien de plus et rien de moins que cette brève marque de tendresse.

Alors, pour un court instant, il s'abandonnait et fermait les yeux, sentant effleurer à ses doigts la chaleur de Ed, son souffle, les battements de son cœur.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de désir brusque auparavant, et il supposait que c'était parce que le jeune homme colérique était réellement, sincèrement, son premier véritable amour.

Bien sûr, dit comme cela, c'était vraiment nul, et plutôt mourir que de devoir avouer à son jeune amant une telle ineptie ! Mais Roy n'était pas dupe, et il savait ce que voulait réellement dire ce geste qu'il exécutait rarement envers Ed et jamais avec quiconque.

Le serrer dans ses bras, c'était une manière déguisée de lui dire : ne t'en vas pas.

Et le meilleur moment pour cela était peu après leur réveil, juste avant d'aller au Q.G, quand Ed était encore embrumé de sommeil et mettait plus de temps à se rendre compte des choses.

Oh, évidemment, il ne faisait pas cela tous les matins. D'abord parce qu'il n'en avait pas toujours envie (du moins, pas autant qu'en ces instants où il le faisait), et que parfois, eh bien, lui comme Ed avaient parfois des réveils qui les mettaient de mauvaise humeur…

Mais là, dans leur chambre, aux petites heures de l'aube, il se réjouissait que Ed ne se dégage pas de son étreinte mais s'y abandonne, se laissant reposer contre le torse de Mustang, les yeux à demi fermés.

Ed ne prenait jamais l'initiative de ces brèves étreintes, mais les accepter revenait au même.

Il savait qu'en le faisant, il lui disait : ne m'abandonne pas.

Il y avait toujours une ombre sur les sentiments de Mustang à son égard, mais il y avait des moments, comme celui-ci, où le doute n'était plus de mise. Et c'était dans ces moments où, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à Roy, il se sentait apaisé.

Si ce genre d'étreinte revenait trop souvent, il savait que cela l'énerverait. Mais elles étaient tellement rares que le risque était nul.

De toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme si ils n'étaient pas habitués aux disputes tous les deux…

Pour Ed, la raison était simple : il pouvait plus ou moins céder, parfois, face aux autres, mais jamais face à Mustang.

Parce que s'il le faisait, Mustang le mépriserait, et cela, Ed ne le supporterait pas.

Ces rares étreintes étaient finalement, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le moyen de se rassurer face à l'autre avec cette muette supplique : ne t'en vas pas.

Ne t'en vas pas, ne me méprise pas, continue à m'aimer.

Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'imaginaient, même s'ils en avaient vaguement conscience. Et encore une fois, la même brève pensée les traversa :

Encore combien de temps ?

Combien de temps avant de se lasser, de se rendre compte que finalement ils n'avaient l'un pour l'autre rien d'exceptionnel, que quelque chose arrive et les brise, que ce qu'ils vivaient s'arrête à jamais…

Encore combien de temps de répit, de ces brefs instants où ils se dévoilaient silencieusement et entièrement l'un à l'autre ?

Pas de réponse à ces questions, mais là encore, la même décision :

Je ferais en sorte que ça dure encore longtemps.

Même si je dois ravaler ma fierté, je veux que ça dure. Je veux rester avec toi, même si je ne te l'avouerais jamais.

Je veux qu'on reste ensemble.

Ce jour là, ils arrivèrent légèrement en retard au Q.G. Personne ne leur posa de questions, ce n'était pas la première fois, même si ce n'était pas trop courant.

Et en entendant l'Alchimiste de Métal s'énerver à propos d'une décision du Généralissime Mustang au cours de la journée, et celui-ci lui répliquer vertement, ceux qui n'avaient pas abandonnés l'idée de comprendre le pourquoi de la longévité de leur couple étant donné leur caractère respectifs le firent définitivement.

Et vous ?

…And that's all… ?

_Hmm, après relecture, je suis plus sûre de tellement l'apprécier… Bah, qu'importe ! _


End file.
